When manufacturing a wire harness to be mounted in a vehicle, a portion of a routing section of the wire harness is often protected by enclosing the portion in a protector. The protector typically has a tubular shape configured by a lid member and a protector main body having a recessed shape in cross-section, and the protector main body and lid member are generally held in a close-lidded state by a snap lock-type lock mechanism.
A known example of this type of conventional protector is a protector in which, for example, an elastic tab with an engagement claw is formed on a side wall of a protector main body and a holding frame is provided integrally with the side wall, the holding frame facing the engagement claw and spanning the elastic tab and slits cut on two sides thereof, whereas a female lock portion is provided to a lid member side, the female lock portion being configured by an engagement frame with a lock hole that is capable of engaging with the engagement claw (see, for example, Patent Literature 1).
Another example is known in which a male lock portion having an elastic tab with an engagement claw and slits cut on two sides thereof is provided to a lid member side, whereas a frame-shaped female lock portion enabling the male lock portion to be inserted therethrough and the engagement claw to engage therewith is provided to a side wall of a protector main body, and a depression capable of accommodating the elastic tab is further formed on the side wall of the protector main body as a clearance structure for the flexure of the elastic tab (see, for example, Patent Literature 2).